User blog:Night Child 13/Faith vs Trinity
Faith vs Trinity Faith As a little girl Faith grew up in New Eden in a well liked family along with her older sister Kate. As the city started shifting to a totalitarian government her parent took the side of the Libertas who apposed the totalitarian regime. Her parents broght her and Kate to one of the Libertas protest which would later become known as the November Riots that resulted in chaos, during which their mother was crushed to death. This caused their father to turn to being a alcholic. At the age of 16 Faith, a parkourist, ran away from home and took to a life of petty crime. During one of her break-ins she was caught by an ex-runner named Mercury. Seeing potential in her Mercury took Faith under his wing and taught her how to be a runner. While in training and testing a new ear piece given to Mercury by his old friend Drake Faith sees Kreeg, a fellow runner being pursued. As she provides aid for Kreeg his messenger bag opens and Faith sees pictures of her father spill out. Unable to resist herself Faith seeks out her sister Kate, who is trainig to be a CPF Officer to ask about their father's whereabouts. Being directed to a bar named Hoagy's Faith is lied to until a worker named Dusky shows her the bar security tapes showing her father meeting an old friend of her father's named Austen Reynolds. Looking for more information Faith hunts down Red, the one who took the photos of her father, and with the aid of Mercury, Faith discovers the house she believes her father is hiding in. Instead she finds Austen who is waiting to be killed by Faith's father for having an affair with her mother. Not finding much here Faith begins looking for Kreeg to ask who he was delivering the photos to. Kreeg tells her the location he delivered them at and after a look around she discovers that it belongs to the head of Silvine Security, Sebastine Silvine. While looking around she discovers a chip created by her mother. Before she can investigate further an alarm is tripped forcing Faith to leave. Giving a package to the office of an old family friend, Robert Pope, Faith goes to Drakes hideout and gives him the chip to analyze. Getting a call from Dusky Faith rushes to Hoagy's where she finally reunites with her father. However the reunion is short lived when Austen walks in and is shot by Silvine Security men looking for Faith and her father. After escaping Faith and her father hide out at Mercury's house where she asks him about the chip. Only able to tell her about some recent break-ins at the family home where it seemed someone was looking for something Faith races off to the house which is scheduled to be demolished. Here Kate recieves reports of a break-in at the demolish site and realizing it as Faith moves to evacuate her. While at the house they discover a secret letter from their mother and just barely evacuate before the explosions go off. Handing the letter to Drake he concludes the chip and notes in the hidden letter were for an advanced security camera for Silvine. Deciding the chip and noted were to dangerous Faith takes them to Silvine but is shot in the arm as she escapes taking her out of action for awhile. Once back in action Faith is targeted by the Blues, cops, and is shot at for no reason. Barely escaping by hitching a ride on a City Eye helicopter Faith hides out in Mercury's base. While lying low Faith hears CPF chatter from her sister about checking up on Robert Pope, but then later hears about gunshots in his office. Out of concern for her sister Faith quickly rushes to the scene and finds her sister just coming to, and Pope dead with Kate's gun as the murder weapon. Believing in her sister's innocence Faith swipes evidence from Pope's desk which had the word ICARUS on along with the sentence "to the highest" written on it. After talking it over with Mercury and Celeste, another runner and friend to Faith, she hunts down an ex-runner named Jacknife who might have information for her. After learning about Travis Burfield or Ropeburn, an ex-wrestler, who was head of Pope's security Faith calls Kate's commander, Lt. Miller, to get an update about Kate's situation. Sneaking into Z. Burfield Int. Shipping, Faith over hears Ropeburn talking to someone over the phone about meeting them, along with mentioning project ICARUS and both Faith and Kate. Moving to interrupt the meeting Faith sees Lt. Miller already there and assumes he is the one over the phone. After confronting Ropeburn learns of a another meeting at New Eden Mall before he is killed by a mysterious sniper. At the New Eden Mall Faith runs into the sniper but is caused to flee by a Blues ambush. With no leads Faith decides to saerch Pirandello Kruger Security, an elite police group, where she discovers a training center where they are trainig memebers to on par with that of runners. This leads her to escape on an Z. Burfield Int. Shipping boat and finally discover that the sniper, who is also responsible for framing Kate is none other then Celeste. During this time Kate is found guilty of murdering Pope and while being escorted to prison is rescued by Faith, with the help of other runners. However they get tracked bakc to Mercury's, causing Kate to get recaptured and Mercury to be killed, but not before he tells Faith that Kate was taken to The Shard building. With the help of Lt. Miller Faith seccesfuly reaches the roof where she finds Kate being loaded on to a helicopter by Jacknife. Not willing to give up Faith jumps onto the helicopter causing it to crash, killing Jacknife. Faith and Kate are currently on the run as wanted criminals. Trinity Not much is known about Trinity before she joins the Nebuchadnezzar other than she was a renowned hacker which led to her being freed. As the movies female main character she is seen seversl times in the Matrix either escorting Neo or aiding him on a mission. Towards the end of the first movie she saves Neo from an agen by shooting him the head. Later she reveals that she is love with Neo and brings him back to life. In the second movie Trinity is a key player in getting The Keymaker, a program that can make any key for any door in the Matrix, to safety. Afterwards she is nearly killed by an agent and is only revived by Neo. In the third movie Trinity goes to extremes to rescue Neo from a world in between the rela world and the Matrix. Towards the end of the movie she is wounded by Agent Smith who took over the body of one of the resistance fighters. As Trinity and Neo race to the machines crop fields they crash and Trinity is ultimately killed. Category:Blog posts